Deidara and Tobi
by dghjkhgdrtuio
Summary: Deidara and Tobi go on a mission. On they're way back to the building, they have some unexpected fun. Yaoi!


Deidara's pov

I sat down under the tree and took out my lunch. Tobi sat across from me, his hands rubbing together. Ever since Sasori died, I felt heartbroken.

I took a bite of my Dango and watched as Tobi took off his mask. It took a whole year to convince Tobi that he could take his mask off in front of me. He bit into his own Dango and smiled as he gulped it down. Damn that smile. His face was built well. The first time he took off his mask in front of me, I thought there would be something wrong with him.

Instead, he had a beautiful face. A small, well pointed nose and the most perfect lips. His spiky, black hair seemed fake. A bandage covered his left eye. He must have injured it when he was a kid. The bandage put the whole sexy face together.

Tobi smiled, now showing his teeth. Those perfectly white teeth. I finally snapped out of my trance and looked down at my food. Tobi didn't seem to mind, all he did was take another bite of Dango. I reddened in the cheeks. He was unusually quiet. Usually, he would be making me want to murder him.

"Senpai," Came his cooing voice. I looked up. "How are you feeling? Tobi wants to make sure you're not weak. You used a lot of Chakra on the mission, Senpai." I sighed and ate the rest of it without answering. We started to walk, but since flying was so much easier, I sculpted a bird with the rest of the Chakra I could muster. We mounted and took off. The wind nipped my face and my hair flew back. I gripped the bird harder than I intended to. I could sense Tobi's gaze on me and I turned around.

Tobi's pov

This probably was the only time I could be so close to my Senpai. I looked at his dazzling features. His almost feminine face and his baby blue eye. His sexy, blonde hair, how it waved back and seemed almost golden. Senpai turned to me, sensing I was staring at him. "Tobi?" He asked, but I cut him off. I pressed my lips to his and pulled away. Senpai's face was flushed red. I smiled and blushed. "I'm sorry, Senpai. I didn't mean to do that."

Senpai cut me off like I did to him and kissed me. His tongue entered my mouth and excavated my mouth. It was my turn. I shoved my tongue down his throat, getting a moan from the owner. I smiled as Deidara grabbed my shoulders. I moved slowly to Senpai's neck and left a big, purple love bite. Senpai moaned and allowed me to lick his neck. His mouth-hands caressed my shoulders, making my body shiver from the delight. "Tobi thinks that Senpai tastes good."

Senpai moaned again as I bit down softly on his neck, leaving a red mark there. Senpai was leaning back on the bird, and my stomach clenched with excitement.

Deidara's pov

I felt…weird about this. But it was a good kind of weird. My body shivered from Tobi's touch and I felt myself get hard. "To-Tobi. I want you!" I cried as he pulled my cloak past my shoulders. A blush covered my cheeks and I stopped him as he moved to my stomach. "What's wrong, Senpai?" He asked, frustrated. I moved my hands up and untied my ponytail. My hair fell down to my shoulders. Tobi smiled and turned a dark pink. "Tobi thinks Senpai looks sexy." He said.

I smiled and kissed him, fiddling my tongue with his. I pulled away, "Just think of how sexy Senpai might be without any clothes." Tobi's eyes widened in excitement. He unclipped my cloak all the way off and trailed kisses down my stomach and stopped at my pant line. I stopped him and twirled one of his black strands of hair. "What now, Senpai?!" He asked annoyed.

"Take something off of yours; I'm feeling used, un." Tobi smiled and unclipped his cloak and shirt. "Is it okay, Senpai? Is Tobi a good boy now?" I nodded and he returned to his kisses. I let him take my pants and boxers off. I shivered from the cold licking at my warm body. Tobi moved up and pressed three fingers to my mouth. Just this one word made my cock grow super hard. "Suck."

Tobi's pov

Senpai put the fingers into his mouth without any protest. He coated them with saliva. I smiled and pulled my fingers out of Senpai's mouth, making sure they were coated well enough. "Take a deep breath and relax your muscles, Senpai." I said and I slowly slid in the first finger. I heard a loud moan from Senpai and I grew hard myself.

I inserted the second finger and Senpai bucked his slender hips from the pleasure. I moved my fingers so it hit Senpai's hot spot. I found it when Senpai moaned more loudly than before. I stroked that spot as I entered the next finger. Senpai didn't cry or scream out, probably from the extreme pleasure. "Are you enjoying it, Senpai?" I asked.

Senpai nodded vigorously and it slid out the fingers. Senpai moaned and looked at me with pleading eyes. "What happened, un?"

I didn't let him say anymore as I replaced the fingers with my own aching member. "You might wanna relax right now, Senpai. Tobi is getting used to it."

Deidara's pov

I moaned very loudly as he slid into me. He hit my hot spot and I moaned and pulled his hair. I was foggy with pleasure. Tobi was great! I know he did some of this stuff with Zetsu. I didn't care. I just enjoyed my night with Tobi. He grabbed my hips and moved in and out in me. I arched my back and I saw him blush. "Senpai, are you enjoying it?" I nodded vigorously and pushed down so he went deeper. "Go faster, Tobi."

He did without a moment's hesitation. Speeding up with every thrust. I moaned bucked my hips as I reached my climax. I felt my stomach clench and I knew I was about to cum. "To-Tobi, I'm about to cuuuuuuuuuum!"

Tobi smiled and kissed and licked my chest, "So is Tobi, Senpai." He went harder and I screamed as my white cum coated Tobi and my own stomach. He flew his head back and moaned as his own cum entered me. I screamed and panted as he pulled his member out of me. "Oh, Tobi." I managed to say. Tobi cuddled up beside me and let my head fall on his shoulder. "Hey Senpai?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?" I whispered.

"Do you miss Sasori?" I snapped my eyes open. I was stunned.

"Senpai, I know I will never be able to be like him. But I'm here for you." He whispered in my ear.

"Tobi, I love you. You don't need to be like Sasori for me to love you." I whispered and I nuzzled into his neck.

I heard Tobi sigh. "I love you, Senpai." I nodded. "Goodnight, Senpai." I nodded again and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
